Bespin: Cloud City
Cloud City is a map featured in the ''Bespin'' expansion pack for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. It supports Walker Assault, Supremacy, Turning Point, and Sabotage. It is the largest map in the Bespin playlist, and is the only one to support large game modes in the playlist. Overview The map features many buildings, similar to what an actual city would be like. It also features a depot area for dropping off and picking up belongings. All of the buildings are white and have similar doors and lights. One point of the map shows an AT-AT being constructed. The setting is also in the middle of the afternoon, bringing a lot of light, while the gas planet makes the setting look very late or early dawn. This is one of the only maps in the game where you can use a Cloud Car. Walker Assault If Walker Assault is played on this map, there will be only 1 AT-AT present because of the large amount of buildings, very similar in terms to Forest Moon of Endor or Survivors of Endor, because of the thick canopy trees in Endor's case. Beware however, as there's only 1 walker, it has a massive amount of health, making it difficult to take down, even with a large number of Y-Wings. However a server side client update on June 27, 2016, made a decrease to the walker's health, making it slightly easier to take the walker down. Uplink Locations The first uplinks are located in a circular building and a miniature hotel, the circular building has an E-Web blaster turret outside of it that is set up for Rebel forces. The second ones are the same except in a different area. the third ones are in a building and an open courtyard that is open to snipers and starfighters. Supremacy If played on Supremacy, several buildings will function as control points, making a defense for your control points a lot easier, while also making it difficult to secure an enemy control point. Only the last control point is when the game is set outside. It is recommended that players use Heroes such as Dengar or Luke Skywalker to breach into buildings to secure control points. In the Imperial's case it is helpful to defend their final control point with an AT-ST. The final control point on the Empire's side has two turbolaser batteries that are helpful in taking down Cloud Cars and infantry forces. Sabotage If played on Sabotage, the generators will all be in separate buildings across a horizontal line. Once all 3 are destroyed, the extraction point is set at the depot. Unlike the other Sabotage Maps, Cloud City allows Cloud Cars to be used in combat. Behind the scenes On June 27, 2016, a patch made the map appear less often in the playlist rotation, making it one of the least played maps in the playlist. Gallery Darko-pracic-darkopracic010.jpg| Darko-pracic-darkopracic012.jpg| Star Wars Battlefront - Bespin Cloud City (Sebastian Kim).jpg Category:Bespin DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps